


Prudent Miss Lucas

by orphan_account



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, No Dialogue, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Prudent Miss Lucas

Charlotte would not choose sense over love – not if she had any choice in the matter. When Elizabeth proclaimed as much, Charlotte was silent, for any reply would be impossible. She didn't have the choice, and could not marry where she loved, but to make Elizabeth understand this was (everything she wanted) not a task in which she could expect much success, and less felicity. As a child, she had spoken her heart freely, confessed all love and preference; but with age came understanding of wickedness, and a ring on her finger: a brand of betrayal, and her only protection.


End file.
